


Let Me Fail With You

by Nicerockinkid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Gen, Human AU, Hurt, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicerockinkid/pseuds/Nicerockinkid
Summary: Logan failed to graduate. He had the highest grades in classes back in elementary and middle school, but right in the middle of high school, during 10th grade year, he lost his ability to focus like before. He made friends with the other 5 back in 9th grade, but now it’s graduation year, second semester, and Logan has to face the reality that he won’t be able to graduate. With the pressure of trying to look as if everything is fine around his classmates, to trying to handle the weight and burden of further disappointing his family, he falls. His mental state plummets, and Remus is the only one that notices. It’s not too late, right?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Let Me Fail With You

_...Re: Graduation _

_ To: Croft, Logan; Croft, Suzanna; Croft, Samuel _

_ ________ _

_ Good evening. I hope you are doing well this evening. _

_ I am just here to inform you all that yes, Logan Croft will be  _ _ unable _ _ to graduate this year due to the amount of work missing, and there not being enough time for the staff here at Highlands High School to properly.... _

  
  


**_SLAM!_ **

Logan flinched in his bed, trembling only getting worse. The scolding from father was bad enough, but now that mother was home, the two of them would be able to plan out his punishment together.

Logan had long turned off his phone after the first message from his friends. They were all planning to hang out today, completely unaware of Logan’s fate.  _ And as it should be _ , thought Logan, flinching again as their footsteps stomped their way to his bedroom door.

\-----

\--

\--------

“ _ Uuuugh!!! _ If the nerd doesn’t even read the messages, then why are we  _ still _ waiting?! Let’s  _ gooooo! _ ”

“Alright, we can go now. Remus, if you  _ really _ want to stay and wait, you can, but I’ll go ahead and take Roman so we can get started, okay?”

Remus waved Patton off, watching the two go into Patton’s car and soon drive away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Remus ran as fast as he could to his motorbike, dashing his way to Logan’s place. The last time Logan completely ghosted him like this was back in middle school, after he was going through some family issues he never told Remus about, but now felt different.

The way that Logan was more anxious at lunch, distant in Human Anatomy class, and only answered a few questions when given the chance! And Remus  _ knows _ that Logan can’t  _ stand _ the silence in the class when the teacher waits for a hand but no one speaks. 

It didn’t take long to figure out that something was up, and when he saw that Logan’s light was off at 6PM, he knew something went terribly wrong.

Remus threw his bike on the ground, dashing his way into the house, not caring for Logan’s parents screams about him needing to get out of their home. He ran straight into Logan’s room and locked it the way he saw Logan do once in a video call, and started his search.

...Which ended up taking only a few seconds, as the room was not only completely organized but, because there was a beautiful blue letter placed near the foot end of his bed.

Remus grabbed the letter and ran out of the room, shoving his way past Logan’s father who tried to grab him, and ran out of the house as fast as he entered. He already knew and could hear them calling the police, so he drove over to Janus’ house to read the letter since it was the closest to Logan’s.

From the way he saw Janus’ mini-van gone, he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about being asked any questions as to why he wasn’t with Roman and Patton, which he was more than thankful for.

He sped into the driveway, not caring for the slight skidmarks it left on their driveway, and tore open the letter. 

He quickly skimmed through it to find a location, and pieced together that he was at the bridge over the nearby river.

He shoved the letter into his pocket to read later as he started his bike and sped off, waving at Janus’ grandparent who came to see the noise. 

He couldn’t care less about what damage he did to the world right now. All he cared about was getting Logan back home, no matter what.

\---

\--

\-----

Logan let his hand fall limp, dropping the last bit of bread down into the stream below. He watched in hurt adoration how they ate whatever they could get.

Turtles, ducks, and some species of fish that Logan couldn’t recognize, all soon swam away once they could see he had no more food for them.

The only thing more that he could provide for them were his tears.  _ The last gift I’ll ever give to anyone _ . He thought, watching another tear bounce off of other tears and fall into the river.

Logan had measured a few years ago how deep the river was, for a school project he said, and found that he would get the fastest death here from how deep it is, as well as the rock formations. It could also easily be seen as an accident from how slim the edge is, and with a weak barrier, it didn’t take long for Logan to make the perfect story in case he somehow survived.  _ That way _ , he thought,  _ I could try again as soon as possible since I’ll know more about what they do from personal experience. I could even find out how long it takes them once I fall. _

Here he was, sat on the edge of an old road that almost no one uses anymore, watching the world move around him as his legs dangled, continuing to become more and more numb. Watching as the animals continued on, even when the food stopped coming. Listening as the wind blew softly and the distant sounds of traffic continued.

That’s why he wasn’t so surprised when he heard that same engine sped up to where he was.

He knew Remus, and he knew that Remus knew him.

He didn’t bother moving from where he was sitting once Remus presumably tossed his bike aside and ran to him.

He didn’t bother moving when Remus ran up behind him and hugged him.

He just cried.

Moving his slightly numb arms, cold from wind and bruised from pain, he cried.

That’s all he did.

Neither one said anything.

They just cried.

Wind blowing softer as their tears flew down, animals venturing on with their lives, and the two of them, on the edge of the bridge over the river, crying.

It didn’t take long for Remus to eventually pull Logan up and off of the edge, but Logan didn’t make it easier for him, either.

Logan came to fall down, not to be pulled up.

But he didn’t struggle when Remus pulled him up.

He accepted that he was defeated yet again by Remus.

Remus stopped him last time, and it should have been clear from that start that he of all people would stop him again.

Logan could barely feel how Remus maneuvered his legs over his own, even though the numbness had died down a bit. 

He just leant into Remus arms and fell limp.

They simply sat there, Remus holding onto Logan for dear life, and cried.

It was silent for a while.

Just tears and wind and cars 3 miles away.

Until Logan finally spoke.

“I failed.”

Remus shifted his head slightly, letting him know that he was listening.

“They sent me and my parents an email saying I couldn’t graduate this year. I’m missing too much stuff from last semester and this one that they can’t fix it. I just have to try again next year. My parents didn’t like reading that email. They let me know that.”

Logan let himself fall even more limp into Remus, burying his head into Remus.

“I’m sorry.” 

His voice was soft,  _ oh so soft _ .

“I’m supposed to be the smart one, with high SAT scores, and now all of that’s for waste.”

He wrapped his arms loosely around Remus, digging his head further into Remus.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

Remus held on tighter, putting his own in Logan’s shoulder, and whispered back.

“Let me fail with you.”   
  


“No.”

“I’ve already gotten on the bad side of the teachers, so it’s only take a week for me to-”

“Remus.”

Remus quieted down, still gripping onto Logan.

“Don’t. I did this to myself. It’s for the best that you move on. You deserve better. Better than someone too weak to jump off of the easiest bri-”

“Logan, stop.”

Logan did so.

“Listen,” He opened his jacket and tucked in Logan’s arms as he spoke, planning to care for them later, “I get you’re upset over failing, but that’s okay. It’ll be okay. You don’t have to-”

“Do this alone. Right. But-”

“But.” Remus put the back of his wrist softly over Logan’s mouth, letting go and adjusting the two of them back, “I  _ want _ to do this. I skipped a grade because I was Roman’s twin, and I had to do whatever he did. I’m not even supposed to be in this grade, yet I am.

“Logan,” Remus pulled back just enough to look into Logan’s eyes, lightly brushing away the streams that flew down them, “Let me fail with you. We can properly be in this together. And we’ll already have an advantage over everyone else because we’ve already  _ been _ seniors. Please, Logan. Let me fail with you.”

All it took was Logan’s slow, soft nod that broke them both down yet again.

They rested their foreheads atop one another's, letting the small drizzle of rain start to help them lock this moment in their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not self projecting onto Logan ahahahaha I might be soon though ahaha what


End file.
